1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, more particularly, to a vector processor for processing recurrent equations at a high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent remarkable advances in computer technologies have improved the operation speed of supercomputers by providing, for example, vector processors. These vector processors are used to carry out scientific calculations, such as a numerical solution of linear equations or a numerical solution of differential equations, etc., at a very high speed.
In scientific technical calculations, the following recurrent operational algorithm (or recurrent equation) is frequently used to solve first order linear equations by a numerical solution, or differential equations by a difference method, etc. EQU a.sub.i =a.sub.i-1 .times.b.sub.i +c.sub.i ( 1)
where, i=1, 2, 3, . . . , n
This operational algorithm (1) shows the recurrent relationship between a datum a.sub.i and a datum a.sub.i-1. In general, the operation of the above recurrent equation is not suitable for calculations by the vector processor at a high speed, since the datum a.sub.i-1 is used again to calculate the datum a.sub.i, i.e., the term a.sub.i must be calculated after calculation of the term a.sub.i-1. Therefore, prior art vector processors cannot calculate the recurrent equations at a high speed. The prior art vector processor used for handling recurrent equation will be described later with reference to the drawings.
Nevertheless, there is a strong demand for a capability to calculate the recurrent equation at a high speed by using a vector processor, since many recurrent equations are used in the scientific technical calculation field.